Bak Kut Teh
Main= |rarity = M |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Night Sparrow |fa2 = |recipe = Curry Crab |food type = Dish |birthplace = Southeast Asia |birth year = 14th century |cn name = 肉骨茶 |personality = Humorous |height = 180cm |likes1 = Rum |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Hamano Daiki |cvcn = Zhao Yang (赵洋) |get INTL = no |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = no |get JP = no |get KR = no |quote = The waves and sea breeze are sceneries treasured by every sailor. |bio = This Food Soul was born in Light Kingdom, but he journeyed across the lands to reach the Southern part of Tierra. Thereafter, he developed and is now capable of withstanding harsh environments. Moreover, he is also an expert who possess a wealth of survival experience. |food introduction = Bak Kut Teh (in Hokkien) is a popular dish in Singapore and Malacca, two countries located in South East Asia. It consist of meat and bones paired up with a broth simmered with herbs. Although the dish isn't constitute of tea leaves or tea, but because tea is often boiled inside of it to release the fats in the meat when dined on, it is thus called Bak Kut Teh. Amongst the type of Bak Kuh Teh out there, the most popular ones are the Song Fa Bak Kuh Teh in Singapore, and the Selangor Klang Bak Kuh Teh in Malacca. |acquire = *TBA |power = 810 |atk = 18 |def = 11 |hp = 331 |crit = 488 |critdmg = 412 |atkspd = 222 |normaltitle = Chase the wind and wave |normal = Bak Kuh Teh rushes in front of the enemy and he suddenly leaps. Using his paddle, he repeatedly pierces the closet enemy and deals 100% of ATK and an additional 25% damage. |energytitle = Dark Turmoil |energy = Bak Kuh Teh spins his paddle and generate a large splash of water. This rsult in large waves that sweeps the enemy and deals 100% of ATK and an additional 142 damage. Also, reducce enemy's DEFby 20% for 3 seconds. |title1 = Work Out |skill1 = The Food Soul's Freshness is increased by 10 points. (+10 per level) |title2 = All The Rage |skill2 = Increases the Restaurant's customer flow by 10/hour. (+5 per level) |unlock2 = 2 Star |role2-1 = Supervisor |role2-2 = Chef |role2-3 = Staff |title3 = Top Service |skill3 = Get a 10% chance to get 10 extra Gold per bill (+2 per level) |unlock3 = 3 Star |role3-1 = Supervisor |role3-2 = Staff |title4 = Golden Words |skill4 = When customers pay their bills, receive an additional reward of 7 Gold. |unlock4 = 5 Star |role4-1 = Supervisor |role4-2 = |role4-3 = |name = |contract = JP: I'm Bak Kut Teh, just a run-of-the-mill old man who has traveled across many places. If you need help, don't hesitate to ask me. CN: I'm Bak Kuh Teh, just a worthless uncle who have drifted around the world for many years. If you need anything, call me. |login = JP: You're back. The restaurant's doing well and everyone is working hard. It's all great. CN: You're back. All the work in the restaurant have been done to perfection and everyone is working hard. It really makes anyone happy. |arena = JP: Hh... It's too cold here. You should leave. I'll see you again after I'm done recovering. CN: Mine, it's very cold here. Don't come in, I'll look for you once I recovered. |skill = JP & CN: Master Attendant, stand back. |ascend = JP: I thought I'll end up be the one watching you grow up, but to think that I get to grow along with you... haha, this is great. CN: Usually, I'll look at you slowly grow. But I never thought that I myself would also begin to change. This is great too. |fatigue = JP: My bad... I carelessly got myself over exhausted. CN: Sorry, but it seems I've accidentally used up all my energy... |recovering = JP: Don't worry. It's just a scratch, it'll heal soon. CN: It's fine. At this rate, I'll recover very quickly... |attack = JP: You're telling this old man to become the leader? Can't be helped then. I accept this duty. CN: You want a uncle like me to call the shots? In that case, I guess it an't be help. |ko = JP: *groans* Even the wisest man can make mistakes, huh... CN: Oh...This wasn't in my calculations... |notice = JP: Yeah, the meal's ready. You may find the taste a bit peculiar though. CN: Oh, food is ready. I can guarantee that you can taste something different... |idle1 = JP: I wonder if the guys back in my hometown are doing well now... We haven't met for years. The next time we meet again, it'll probably in dreams... CN: I wonder if my brothers back in mu hometown are doing fine? In the next 10 years, I fear that it would be like a dream once we see each other again. |idle2 = JP: I feel restless when I suddenly has nothing to do like this... I guess I'll ask Master Attendant if there's anything I can help them with. CN: I'm not used to all this when I suddenly has nothing to do. I shall check with Master Attendant on some unfinished tasks instead. |idle3 = JP: When things are quiet like now, I'm reminded of the sound of waves that I heard from on top of the ship, back when I was young. But I don't think I want to return to that time. CN: When things are quiet, I cannot help but to remember of the times when I could hear the sound of waves in the ship...Yet, I dob't wish ro turn back. |interaction1 = JP: I had so many things that I don't understand back then, but I naturally come to understand as I spend my days in such environment. CN: In the past, I didn't understand many things. But after hanging around in this type of environment for a longtime, I naturally understood what I'm expcted to know. |interaction2 = JP: *laughs* The youngsters are all full of energy, hm? Make sure you cherish this moment. CN: Hahaha, young people are full of energy. You must cherish your youth properly. |interaction3 = JP: Hm? Oh, this scar on my face? It's something that I got a long time ago. Do you think it makes me ugly? CN: Hmm? The scar on my face? Ah, it's something that I got a long time ago, is it ugly? |pledge = JP: I've always moved from one place to another, so I'm not used to settling down in one place. But, when I'm with you, I'm reminded of my younger days. I might be too old now, but I think it's great that I can start a new leaf with you. CN: I've been through many bitter challenges so I'm not used to this sudden stability. However, being with you let me remember my days of youth. Although my youth can no longer return, but starting anew with you in't that bad. |intimacy1 = JP: I've experienced many hardships, but I don't want you to go through the same thing. CN: I've know what it feels like to been through hardships, how can I let you undergo them again? Rest assured, I wouldn't let you go down the wrong path. |intimacy2 = JP: You're worried because I've been very busy everyday? *laughs* I'm not that weak, you know? CN: While I look very busy, my body will never give in you know. |intimacy3 = JP: Sorry... my hands are like this, so... CN: I'm sorry, my hands are a little rough... |victory = JP: It was a life or death situation for both sides. This time I get to be the one who stays alive. ... I'm sorry. CN: Sorry, there got to me at least one person who would survive in our group. It's just that, it's me this time. |defeat = JP: No need to get frustrated over failing once or twice. We just have to learn from those failures, right? CN: 1 or 2 times of failure is not enough for me to become discouraged. Experience is needed for growth after all. |feeding = JP: This is... *laughs* I'm not helping around because I want to get rewarded, but... thank you. CN: You're...Hahaha, I don't expected myself to get anything on return for helping others. But anyway, thank you for your kindness! |skin = |format = |skin quote = |skin acquire = |skin 2 = |format 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = |skin 3 = |format 3 = |skin quote 3 = |skin acquire 3 = |notes = *Teh just means tea in Hokkien. *Song Fa Bak Kuh Teh is sold in Song Fa, a chain restaurant in Singapore. It was founded in 1969 by Mr Yeo Eng Song who pushed around a pushcart and sold Bak Kuh Teh. Over the years, it expanded from a family stall into a restaurant and currently operates in 4 countries: Singapore, Indonesia, China and Thailand. (see Song Fa Bak Kut Teh) *Klang Bak Kuh Teh is claimed to have been invented in Port Klang for coolies working at the port to supplement their meager diet and as a tonic to boost their health in the early 20th century. Bak kuh Teh is popularly associated with Kland town. (see Bak kut teh) |tips = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} Category:Souls with Restaurant Skills